


Quick Fix

by SouthernStumble (Skiptink)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiptink/pseuds/SouthernStumble
Summary: Lyrics to "Addicted" as sung by Kelly Clarkson





	Quick Fix

_ It's like you're a drug _

_ It's like you're a demon I can't face down _

_ It's like I'm stuck _

_ It's like I'm running from you all the time _

_ And I know I let you have all the power _

_ It's like the only company I seek is misery all around _

 

 

The familiar ring tone signaled a message from him. Something inside me stirred.  _ “One hour. You know the place. Meet me. Wear something uncomplicated.” _

 

Something that started as a meaningless, casual fling at a costume party had turned into an all-consuming thing. Every thought. Every ache. Every everything about him sent me into a cloud preventing self control.  _ NO. Tonight I was going to put my foot down. No more of this. No more random messages at all hours of the day or night. No more lame excuses to skip a meeting or take a long lunch. No more lying to myself. This is never going to be more than it is. And I deserve better. And that’s what I’m going to tell him. _

 

I summoned my courage and started to reply. I was stopped by a picture. His shorts tented from the pole inside with the caption,  _ “I’ve missed you this much.”  _

 

My fingertip swiped my response.  _ “Can’t tonight.” _

 

Another picture replied. He was shirtless with his arms open,  _ “I miss you this much.” _

 

My resolve started crumbling as more pictures flooded my screen.

 

_ It's like you're a leech _

_ Sucking the life from me _

_ It's like I can't breathe _

_ Without you inside of me _

_ And I know I let you have all the power _

_ And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

 

An unusually warm fall rain soaked the ground. I stepped out of the taxi and straightened my slicker. I punched the security code into the keypad at the building’s door. My 4 inch boots clacked against the terra cotta tiles. I pressed the elevator call button and waited for the doors to open. I stepped in and attempted to collect my thoughts.

 

_ It's like I can't breathe _

_ It's like I can't see anything _

_ Nothing but you _

_ I'm addicted to you _

_ It's like I can't think _

_ Without you interrupting me _

_ In my thoughts _

_ In my dreams _

_ You've taken over me _

_ It's like I'm not me _

_ It's like I'm not me _

 

I walked into our meeting place. Some friend of a friend of a friend’s corporate apartment. Nothing about it said it was someone’s home. It was slightly better than a random hotel on the other side of town. But it was where we had been having our encounters for months. 

 

It was dark. A few lit candles were placed here and there. I found him in the living room on the couch. He didn’t get up. His head leaned to the side as he surveyed my outfit. He smiled approvingly and waved for me to come over. There was no conversation.   _ I am so going to hate myself in the morning. _ His knees splayed, letting me know exactly where I was to stand. Unable to stop myself, I walked directly to the spot. With one finger, he motioned for me to lean down. I complied. One hand dove into my hair and pulled me to his face. The moment our lips touched, his tongue thrust into my mouth.

 

The guilt and loathing I was sure to feel later was squelched by the deluge of yearning that washed over me. His other hand grasped my hip and started pushing me down to my knees. I knew what he wanted. And I was ripe to give it to him. 

 

_ I'm hooked on you _

_ I need a fix _

_ I can't take it _

_ Just one more hit _

_ I promise I can deal with it _

_ I'll handle it, quit it _

_ Just one more time _

_ Then that's it _

_ Just a little bit more to get me through this _

 

My own fervor was growing rapidly. I could not get him out of his shorts fast enough. I looked down at his erect member. I smiled and licked my lips before I dropped my head into his lap. He gathered up my straight, blonde locks in one hand and pushed his hips to the edge of the couch. He gasped as the tip of my tongue found his tip.  I pressed my lips to the very top of the head and slowly started to take him into my mouth. “Oh yeah. You know just how I like it.” He watched as he slid in and out.  I shimmied his shorts to the floor and pushed his legs farther apart to get better access to all of him. One hand grabbed the base of his joystick; the other seized his balls.

 

His grip on my hair released. His head rolled back with a loud moan. I quickly found his hands on either side of my face. They told me what pace to set. Both of my hands squeezed a little tighter. I looked at him through the fringe of my bangs. The look in his eyes mixed with moans and breathlessness gave me all the approval I needed. His entire body went rigid as his seed erupted. His lock on my face relaxed.  I rested my head against his thigh until he could collect himself.

 

_ I'm hooked on you _

_ I need a fix _

_ I can't take it _

_ Just one more hit _

_ I promise I can deal with it _

_ I'll handle it, quit it _

_ Just one more time _

_ Then that's it _

_ Just a little bit more to get me through this _

 

“Stand up.” He ordered with a scratchy, parched voice. I obliged. He sat up. His hands started at my calves and started moving up under my rain coat. They ran up the back of my thighs to my ass. He squeezed my cheeks with both hands. They maneuvered over my hips and across my stomach. He stopped. He pushed me a step back. He stood up in front of me and grabbed my collar. Snaps broke open in a sharp movement. He held the jacket open to verify what he felt was true. I didn’t have any other clothing on. Not a bra. Not a flimsy excuse for a pair of panties. Nothing but the jacket. 

 

"You said 'uncomplicated'."

 

The slicker was gone in a heartbeat. I found myself being pushed down on the coffee table.  His leg pressed between my thighs as he stood over me. I leaned back, my hands grabbed the edge behind me. He reached for the lit candle on the other end of the table. He casually held the taper over me as he slid his mouth along the length of my body. The candle tipped, spilling its hot wax on my stomach. I sat up immediately with a cry of pain.

 

He put the candle back in its holder and lowered his head. A cool breeze blew across my heated flesh. With a wave of his hand the hardened drops were removed and replaced by his tongue. He sank to his knees as his tongue glided up over the swell of my breast. His hand slipped to my center. I gasped as his fingers slithered around my swollen nub.  I could barely make heads or tails of which sensation was driving my predilection. I was loud and sycophantic. His mouth left my chest and moved south. His fingers plunged into me as his tongue took up their previous position. My body rocked with its orgasm. He lapped up my appreciation.

 

_ It's like I can't breathe _

_ It's like I can't see anything _

_ Nothing but you _

_ I'm addicted to you _

_ It's like I can't think _

_ Without you interrupting me _

_ In my thoughts _

_ In my dreams _

_ You've taken over me _

_ It's like I'm not me _

_ It's like I'm not me _

 

He pulled me off the table. We crashed back on the couch. I quickly straddled him and drove his cock into me. He leaned me back slightly so he could watch my breasts move in conjunction with my rhythm. His hips pushed up into me. My hands snaked up my body and swept my hair up off my neck. He positioned himself to make the most of the friction between us. His hands gripped the narrows of my waist increasing the force in which I moved up and down. Grunts emanated from both of us. 

 

He lurched over and pressed me into the couch. He grabbed my leg and hoisted it over his shoulder as he continued to pump into me. My fingers dug into between the couch cushions in an attempt to gain some leverage. I squeezed my eyes shut as another release surged to the surface. He sped up exponentially. We both let out an animalistic howl. A few more strokes, and we were both spent.

 

_ It's like I'm lost _

_ It's like I'm giving up slowly _

_ It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me _

_ Leave me alone _

_ And I know these voices in my head _

_ Are mine alone _

_ And I know I'll never change my ways _

_ If I don't give you up now _

 

He curled up in the crook of the couch beside me. His fingers brushed over my skin for a few minutes before he fell asleep. I crawled out from under him, retrieved my jacket and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to "Addicted" as sung by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
